


Small Revelations

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>3. Solution<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Harry</i>, Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Revelations

"We think 'Dung might have it." Harry finished telling Snape all he knew about Slytherin's locket and stared silently at the lake.

"I have it."

"What?" Harry breathed in shock. One horcrux they wouldn't have to search for- the best birthday gift he could've gotten. "Why? Since when?"

"It was a gift, for my birthday. Twenty years." How different would that last week of school have been had they known that?

"Who gave it to you?" Harry asked with surprising interest.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Harry wouldn't ask about the shadow that clouded Snape's eyes, no matter how interested he was.


End file.
